Wizard and I
by Gleekloser808
Summary: Julia Rose Gale is a simple girl who loves the greatest story ever told "The Wizard of Oz" and everything that has to do with the Land of Oz. She is very surprised when she is going back to where the great and powerful Wizard get's his name. She may even be falling In Love. Oz x OC
1. Where Am I? and Who is He?

Disclaimer: I only own Julia

Note: I hope you guys enjoy this it's an idea that has been stuck in my head for a long time now

* * *

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" My TV bellows as I watch my favorite movie. It has been my favorite movie since childhood.

My name is Julia Rose Gale everyone simply calls me Julie. I'm a senior in Kansas Preparatory High School and I am even the lead in our school musical: The Wizard of Oz, which is obviously my favorite move/ musical in the world.

I've seen everything ever having to do with the Wizard of Oz. For example, The Wiz, Wicked, and even the new Oz Great and Powerful movie, all of which I loved.

I never imagined that I would admire a character from a movie as much as I admire Dorothy. I've been her for Halloween for 5 years in a row. The fact that I get to be her in our musical is the greatest feeling in the world. I can only hope that I can do Judy Garland justice.

The Wicked Witch of the West's cackling on the TV breaks my train of thought making me jump. I hear the wind whistling and look out my window to see a big tornado heading my way fast. I start to panic and it doesn't help that I'm home alone because my parents and the closest neighbors I have are a mile away. We don't have a storm well or a basement. Then the power goes off and I run under the staircase and pray that the tornado will miss my house.

Something hits my head and I black out.

I wake up to the sound of a thud. I look at the floor to see that the house is starting to flood. I run out the door only to see that I'm in the middle of the lake and that a man is getting out of a hot air balloon.

The man is incredibly handsome. He resembles James Franco almost to a T. The only difference is he is wearing an outfit that resembles a something from the 1900s. I see that he falls over and starts floundering around "Help!" he screams, " I can't swim!" I walk over to him and when he notices that I'm standing he stops moving around and realizes he's in shallow water. I hold out my hand to help him up. He takes my hand slightly embarrassed that he had reacted the way he did. "Thanks," he says, "Who are you? And Where am I? Am I dead?"

I look at the man, "I'm Julia Rose Gale but everyone calls me Julie and I'm not sure where we are," and I take two fingers and put it on his neck, "You're not dead either. May I ask who you are" I smile. I look at him and I can't get over how much he looks likes James Franco in Oz the great and powerful but I think it's just a coincidence.

The James Franco look-a-like smiles at me, grabs my hand and kisses the top of it giving me butterflies in my stomach. "The name is Oscar Diggs but everyone calls me Oz."

I mentally gasp when we both hear someone actually gasping behind the bushes, causing both of us to step out of the water and toward the noise.


	2. What is My Purpose Here?

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only Own Julia and that's it**

* * *

A beautiful woman wearing a white blouse with a red jacket and black plants with black boots and a red hat to top it off appears. Her features are flawless and under her hat she has beautiful black hair. "Are you the man we've been waiting for?" She asks Oz with hope in her eyes. She must be Theodora I think, and looking at her she definitely looks like Mila Kunis.

Oz looks a little baffled so I chime in, acting like I don't know the answer I'm about to receive, "Why have you been waiting for his arrival? If I may ask." I feel a little out of place with the way I'm dressed. My Panic! At the Disco shirt, pink skinny jeans and converse cannot be compared to the classiness of the outfits the woman, in front of me, and the man next to me are wearing.

"We have been waiting for a man from the sky with the same name as our land which is Oz to be our king." Theodora says.

I take in the words she's saying and I look around at the vibrantly colored scenery with a silly grin on my face. However there is one factor that is bothering me. "What year are we in?" I ask looking back at Oz and Theodora.

Theodora shrugs as Oz says, " 1905 didn't you know that?" He notices that my head is starting to droop and steps forward to look closer. "Julie, are you alright? You don't look well."

I feel dizzy and sick to my stomach because being in Oz and in a different time period is just too much for me to handle right now. "Umm… I'm Fi.." Before even finishing my sentence I collapse and feel a pair of arms catch me before I fall on the ground and slip into unconsciousness.

I feel something cold and wet on my forehead and my eyes start to flutter open, "Good morning, Jules." Oz says leaning over me taking off what looked like some cloth from my forehead, which is what woke me up I guess. I start to sit up with Oz's assistance and notice that Theodora is not here.

"Where did the Lady go?" I ask looking around and acting like I really didn't know her name.

"She said she be back she went to get some fire wood." He answers his hand still resting on my back. I start to shift around trying to get myself up. Oz stands up and offers to help me up which I gladly accept.

I walk around and take in the beautiful sight we were in. The water was so blue and the flowers had vibrant reds and blues and purples and I take a deep breath when the wind rolls in. "I can't believe I'm in Oz" I think aloud as I go over to the beautiful purple rose and smell the sweet scent it has to offer.

"You've heard of this place before?" Oz questions getting closer to me.

"Where I'm from this is a very popular place." I say turning to him and looking into his brown eyes and it gives me butterflies.

Someone clears their throat behind us; I turn to see Theodora standing there with a bunch of wood in her hands. "Miss, I know you've just came back and all but I feel awful for not knowing your name." Oz says walking towards her to help her set up a fire.

"I'm Theodora, and I know who you two are because I happened to have overheard you're conversation.

Before the conversation gets any further we hear a ear splitting shriek. "What was that?" I ask quickly getting closer to them.

"The Wicked Witch's monkeys we need to run and hide now!" Theodora exclaims as we all start to run to a small waterfall that has a tiny cave in it. Oz helps Theodora and me in the cave. He climbs in in-between us in the nick of time because we hear a loud thud that comes from above us. Oz quickly puts his hands over Theodora's and my mouth to prevent us from gasping with horror.

When Oz than feels like we will not make a sound he releases his hands and takes a dove out of his sleeve, amazing Theodora. Oz lets the bird go and the creature that is overhead chases after it with eagerness.

When we are sure that the coast is clear we come out of hiding. I hop of and lose my footing, resulting in me falling into a puddle. Oz is helping Theodora down and I feel a twinge of jealousy inside me. I try to suppress it because we just met and he's in his early 20s at least and the fact that I know who he ends up with doesn't help my self-esteem. I'm so deep in thought that I gasp when I feel a pair of masculine arms pick me up bridal style.

"My dear, are you alright?" Theodora asks when Oz puts me down on dry land.

"I'm fine I've always been clumsy." I respond smiling. I can tell that Theodora and Oz are relieved by this news, by looking on their faces.

" I think we should start that fire it's starting to get dark and cold out here." Oz says rubbing his arms to keep warm.

A breeze rolls in giving me chills and I sit down on the ground and hug my knees to keep warm. I look up to see Theodora piling the wood and spit a fire ball out of her hand. "How'd you do that?" I ask amazed but also knowing the answer that she is about to give me.

She kindly smiles and sits down next to me and replies, "I'm a witch but a good witch though it's in my title: Theodora the Good." I smile back at her and look to see Oscar standing there surprised.

"If you're a witch where is your broom?" He flirtatiously smirks and it makes Theodora blush.

"You clearly don't know much about witches huh?" Is her response as she takes her hat off and let her hair out of her bun to show her wavy dark locks.

I look at Oz looking at Theodora in admiration. I mentally sigh as I look away from him and focus on warming my hands by the fire. I lie down and think about the movie and how I don't really belong here because I know and that I shouldn't have these feelings and I can feel myself slowly drift off into sleep, but then I hear footsteps and I feel something covering my upper body to keep me warm. "Goodnight, Miss Julie." Oz whispers thinking I can't hear him. I hear him walk away and I snuggle into what I assume is his jacket, and get a smell of his sweet smelling cologne. Maybe there is hope after all, is the last thought into my head when I fall into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Should I do some of the story in Oscar's point of View too! Let me know I hope you are enjoying this story.**

**Rate Like and all that good stuff :)**


	3. Finley?

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia no one else**

* * *

"Julie, you are the most beautiful girl in all of Oz" Oz says holding my hand as we stroll around the forest.

I look down at my feet and blush. "No I'm not you don't need to lie, Oz"

Oz takes his hand and lifts my chin up to look him in his eyes. He moves his hand to my cheek and my head automatically leans into his touch. "Julia Rose Gale, listen to me, I never tell a lie and you need to give yourself more credit. You're a very beautiful young woman and…I love you." He says leaning in.

I Lean in and my eyes begin to close when I feel something pulling me away and lifting me up in the air. I look up to see two ugly baboons with wings taking me from Oz. "Oscar!" I scream.

"Julie!" He yells back. "Julia! Julia! Julia!"

* * *

I feel my body being shaken, "Julia, wake up." My eyes slowly open and it takes a minute to see that Oz and Theodora are standing over me. "You screamed my name scaring Theodora and I," Oz says moving back with Theodora when I sit up.

"I had a bad dream, I didn't mean to frighten you." I blush getting up making sure I don't drop Oz's coat. I walk over to Oz as he's putting his Top hat on. I tap his shoulder; he turns to me and gives me a smile, "Thank you for letting me use your jacket to keep me warm when I was sleeping. " I say handing it to him.

He takes it, "Anytime, Miss Gale," he says winking at me making my stomach does a flip and I blush and walk away fast so he doesn't see how red I'm getting.

"Everyone ready to go?" Theodora asks with all her things packed up. Oz and I nod our heads and follow her through the forest.

* * *

We get out of the forest and get onto the yellow brick road. "Wow the famous yellow brick road," I say under my breath as I start humming Follow the Yellow Brick Road. I look to my right to see my new friends giving me a weird look. "Sorry I just can't believe I'm really here." I say twirling because I can't contain my excitement.

"Julia, where do you come from? And how have you hear about Oz?" Theodora asks I stop twirling and see that Theodora and Oscar are holding hands. My heart breaks a little but I try my best not show it.

"Well, I honestly don't know how to say it without sounding crazy." I say as we are walking down the road.

Luckily there was a cry coming from the right side of the road, not giving me a chance to explain to Theodora and Oz anymore. "Help!" The voice cries out again. We get closer to see a monkey in a bellhop outfit tangled up in vines.

I run over to help start untangling when an ear-curdling roar comes from behind me. I turn around to see a big lion perched on a rock looking at monkey, which I figure is Finley and I with hungry eyes.

The lion hops off the rock sauntering over to us when Oz gets in front of us and drops something on the ground causing red smoke to appear and causing the beast to run away in fear.

I look at the monkey and with Oz's help we finish untangling him. "Thank you," The monkey says and gives us a bow.

"No problem," I say smiling

The Monkey turns to Oz, "Sir, because you and the pretty lady saved my life I am bound to life long servitude to you." He says whiled bowing again, "My name is Finley."

"I'm Oscar but everyone calls me Oz and these two ladies are my friends Theodora and Julia." He says.

Finley's eyes grow large with the news of Oz's nickname, "You're the one we've been waiting for aren't you?"

Oz nods as Theodora wraps her arms around his waist. Oz stiffens and looks at me.

I stand up ignoring his stare; get back on the road and say, "Shall we continue?" plastering a smile on my face.

The three of them nod and we continue our journey.

I have this gut feeling that something important is about to happen but I can't remember what.. I also can't bring myself to trust Theodora and that feeling is bothering me, I wish I could remember why though.

* * *

Sorry this chapter bit on the boring side but it's going to get better i promise thank you so much for being so supportive i really appreciate it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think might happen thanks again so much!

~Love Sara


	4. One Short Day

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia!**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's about mid-day and I see a green city and I know what that means. I try to contain my excitement. "I've never seen a place so green in my life!." I look over to see Theodora coming next to me.

"There is a carriage waiting for us at the bottom of the hill care to walk with me." I nod and Theodora links her arm in mine and we walk together I look back at Oz and see that he and Finley are talking. Finley kind of looks upset I wonder what's going on.

We get to the bottom of the hill and Finley and Oz have caught up with us. A short man with a horn is about to blow it when Theodora stops him, "Not yet, Knuck." She steps in the carriage. Oz gets to the side of the carriage and holds his hand for me to take.

"After you madam" He smirks and I give him a small smile take his hand and he helps me into the carriage getting in after me.

The carriage drives off and poor Finley is trying to keep up with the carriage but Oz's case was slowing him down. When we pull into the city I look around and start singing One Short Day in my head. "You know you're lucky that green is my favorite color." Oz says to Theodora, making her smile. I sigh; I don't know why I'm feeling so jealous of Theodora. I know how this movie ends. Oz ends up with Glinda. I have only known Oz for a day and a half. I know that I won't get to be his girl only a friend and that thought really saddens me.

Stop it Julie! Get ahold of yourself! You know that you are here to observe and experience this world first hand not fall in love with the stories main character! And yet I have this feeling that the main character may like me too.

The carriage stopping brings me back into reality and we all get out. Finley, Oz and I follow Theodora into a room with a throne in it. "This is mine?" Oz asks excitedly.

"Yes." A lady says on top of the balcony over the throne, "Welcome Wizard I guess the king was right about you." The woman walks down the stairs and she's wearing a green gown with black sleeves with a black feather collar.

"Guys, this is my beloved sister Evanora." Theodora states.

I look at Evanora and smile. I have a feeling that I can't and shouldn't trust her. I get a flashback of when I saw this in the movies and realize what is shortly about to happen. "Will you excuse me?" I ask walking out the door.

My head is racing a thousand miles per hour. Do I warn Oz about those two? If I don't he may kill Glinda and Oz will be under their control. And I can only imagine what that would be like. However maybe I'm meant to be here to stop Theodora's transformation from occurring.

"Is everything alright, dear?" I jump as I turn to see Theodora behind me.

"I'm fine u just needed some air that's all." I say trying to catch my breath.

"My dear if I do say so myself dreadful, let's freshen you up." Theodora links arms with me and takes me to a room and opens the closet and there are multiple outfits to choose from, but there is one in particular that catches my eye and oddly enough that's the one Theodora picks, "This will look great on you."

* * *

Oscar's POV

As Theodora leaves to check on Julie, Evanora speaks up, "Let me give you a tour, Wizard." As she heads out the door I look at Finley shrug and follow her. As Evanora is showing me around this beautiful city I can't get my mind of Julia. I have this strange sense that I need to protect her. Her last name makes me wonder if she is related to Jonathan and if she knows whom Annie is.

Evanora breaks my train of thought by saying, "and this is the treasure room, however, it won't be yours until you have killed the Wicked Witch."

I sigh, "I'm not keen on the whole killing thing, "I say seeing that she is growing angry with me.

"She poisoned the last king who was her own flesh and blood, her father. She wants the throne for herself which is why she must be destroyed, all you have to do is break her wand but if you're not interested…" She drags the statement out.

"I'll do it I'm up to it." I say, that gold is too valuable for me to pass up a chance to get it. We head back to the main hall of the palace.

"Splendid, you must leave as soon as possible although let us keep Julie, she will be taken care of here." Evanora says.

I get a little agitated because I want Julie to be with me because in the back of my mind I don't trust Evanora so I say, "Julie comes with me that's my only condition."

Evanora sighs, "Fine she goes with you, I'll let my sister know that you wish her well." With that she walks away.

I turn around to go get Finley to see Julia in a long red strapless dress her wavy brown hair and her makeup slightly dark but it brings out her green eyes. I look to see her outfit is topped off with Ruby shoes with a small heel making her height go to about my shoulder. I smile and say, "Hello, Julia."

She blushes, "Hi, Oscar."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this Chapter, Tell me what you think and do you think Julia and Oz will ever get together i want your opinions so please keep reviewing you guys are awesome! 3

~Sara


	5. What is Going on with Her? Is that?

**Disclaimer: Julia is all i own**

* * *

I clear my throat, "We are leaving soon so um, do you have everything you need?" I ask her a little nervous but I don't know why.

She smiles and says, "Theodora burned my other things so no I'm fine." She walks toward me and I want to say something but we hear a cough coming from the left. Julie looks and smiles," You all set Finley?' She asks.

"Ready as ever Miss Gale and let me say you look quite pretty doesn't she Oz?" I glare at Finley only for him to return a devious grin and I turn to Julie.

"She looks more than pretty she's beautiful." I say and we see the sun I starting to rise. "Alright it's time to head out you guys ready." The two nod and we exit the city's gates.

"Oz I really think we should go back and tell them the truth" Finley starts going on and on about how I should turn back and beg for forgiveness.

"Finley need I remind you the third up." I look back to see that he stays silent. I look at Julie to see that she is getting a little cold from the wind. "Here," I say as I lay my jacket over her shoulders.

She stuck her arms through the sleeves and looks at me, "Oz, you are too kind." She continues to walk and I feel a twinge of guilt. I'm not as great as you think I am.

I'd say its mid afternoon when we hit a cross road and we see smoke on the right side. And the destination where we want to go is on the left. "Come on guys, we're almost there." I say heading for the left.

"Someone could be hurt over there, Oz." Finley says putting down the bag he was carrying.

"And.." I say waiting for him to continue.

Julie had a snarky look on her face like she was annoyed, "And since you're the wizard it is your duty to see what's wrong but feel free to go and kill the 'Wicked Witch' I'm going to see what happened over there." Julie stomps away and Finley follows. I sigh and follow them, I wonder what's bothering Julie she has never gotten this angry before.

We walk into the town to see everything is pretty much destroyed. Julie picks up what looks like a mask but it was at one point a person made of China. We keep looking around and Julie says, "Do you hear that?" We are silent to hear someone crying, "It's coming from over there," Julie points and heads over there as Finley and I follow.

The house where the crying is coming from is a sad sight have the house is destroyed. "Hello?" Julie says in a soft voice. We look around and see that a head peaked out from the table. "It's okay we aren't going to hurt you come on out." Julie says.

I include, pointing to Finley, "That's Finley." I point to Julie, "This is Julie and I'm Oz." I say trying to get the girl to come out.

The girl pokes her head out more, "Are you the Wizard?" She asks.

"I am now come on out we want to help." I say I move the table to see that her legs are broken. "Oh," The girl cries again and Julie gets into the house followed by Finley and me.

"I Think I have something that can help you." I say getting my bag from Finley opening to search for Glue. "Here it is." I say picking it up.

"Is that magic" China girl asks.

"Kind of it's magic in a bottle." I say taking her leg and dabbing some glue on it and stick it back on to her thigh. Her other leg is in two pieces so I glue them together and I glue the top part to her thigh, "And look at that good as new." I say smiling at the work I've done.

We hear rumbling overhead and instinctively wrap my hand over the little china girl to protect her. "Their coming back she says in hysterics again. I look to see Julie doing the same with Finley and I see a few tears fall onto her cheeks. I'm going to have to talk to her later.

When the rumbling stop the china girl tells us why the Baboons ransacked her home. Because they were celebrating that I had finally come and my heart sinks. I never thought people would get killed because I came."We need to get you out of here, sweetie." Julie says as we all get out of her home and back on to the yellow brick road where I let China girl down.

"Alright China Girl we have to let you go here take this all the way to the Emerald City they'll take great care of you."

"But I want to go with you. " She says coming up to me.  
"Listen, we have plenty of people here we don't need you. Especially a little girl" I say.

"I'm not little and fragile as I look!" China Girl says kicking me.

"That didn't hurt." I say smugly when I feel a punch on my arm. "Ow that did hurt." I turn to Julia who is whispering something in China Girls ear. She walks away and China Girl starts crying I look at Finley for help on what to do he shrugs and Julie is picking at her fingernails not paying attention. I finally give in, "Alright you can come." I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yay! Let's go kill ourselves a witch!" China girl says skipping off.

I look at Finley who looks at me and we give each other a weird look while Julie is smirking, "You boys just got played," She says walking towards the dark forest leaving us behind.

When we catch up to her we all slowly walk into the forest.

Two crows are perched on the branch, "You'll die you'll die!" They say and fly away.

"Did those crows just say we're going to die?" Finley asks, we all nod and slowly continue to move. We all feel like we're being watched but when we turn around we see nothing. Until we are face to face with these weird plants and start running for our lives until we hid behind a boulder.

"Wizard I'm scared," China Girl whispers to me snuggling into my chest.

"It'll be okay." I say as we all see a shadow moving towards a gate. "There's the Wicked Witch." I say.

Julie scoffs, "You sure that's the true Wicked Witch. Because I wouldn't trust anything Evanora or Theodora tell you." She says crossing her arms.

I look at her and am amazed at what I'm hearing and I have to ask, "What are you not telling me, Julia?"

"Wizard." China girl says pointing to the shadow, which is now in front of us.

"Wizard?" The voice says and I swear that voice sounds familiar, the shadow takes off her hood and my eyes grow big. It can't be, "Are you the one we've been waiting for?"

* * *

**Not the biggest cliffhanger to leave you guys on but what can ya do? I hope you guys enjoy :) Reviews are appreciated and thanks for being so supportive **

**~Sara**


	6. What Have I Done Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own Julia and that's it.**

* * *

Julia's POV

The plan is going strangely well. I look and see Oz is very shocked to see how closely Glinda resembles Annie. He shakes his head like he's trying to make a headache go away. "Yes I'm Oz." He says.

"I'm Glinda the Good Witch of the South. My father's prophecy was right I'm so glad." She says.

As Oz and Glinda are talking I slowly and quietly leave, placing a note left for Oz on the rock where I stood and go back to the yellow brick road. I have to get to Theodora before her wicked sister does. I start running, if I run fast enough I can get there before dark.

My legs are killing me but I ignore it and run faster. The sun is setting when I finally reach the Emerald City and into the palace. Knuck recognizes me and lets me in. "Where's Theodora?" I ask him.

"The throne room." He directs me, I run to the throne to the throne room to see Evanora and Theodora there while Evanora is making her fake music box.

"Evanora Stop!" I say walking towards Theodora, "Theodora, listen to me your sister is going to try and turn you against the wizard by making you think that he has seduced her. Which is not true!" I say taking a breath, "Then she would give you an apple to wither your heart away and it would turn you green and ugly and she would have successfully fooled you again like she did about Glinda poisoning the king.

Theodora's eyes grow wide and she turns to Evanora, "Is that true?" I mentally celebrate I may have gotten Theodora on my side.

Evanora turns around with the music box in hand and sets it down. "Of course not. Would you believe this Girl who has been trying to steal your man." She points toward the Crystal ball to see and image of the forest that Theodora had found Oz and I in only to see that Oz and I are kissing by the flowers that I smelled.

"That never happened! You did something to it!" I scream kicking the ball causing it to shatter. I am furious but not surprised that Evanora would pull out all the stops to turn Theodora wicked.

"Julia how could you?" Theodora questions clutching her heart screams as tears are burning her face. Sister, make it stop."

Evanora smiles wickedly as she grabs me tightly. "With pleasure, Sister."

What have I done I've only made matters worse.

Evanora binds my hands and feet tightly so I can't move and hands Theodora the apple, "This will take all the pain away all you need is one bite."

I give one last scream, "Theodora, No!" Too late she takes a bite. I look down and shake my head as I hear Theodora wheezing and ripping off her bodice. I look up to see she falls over by the fireplace.

When she gets up I see the distinct changes in her appearance. Her nose and chin are pointed and her skin is as green as the apple she bit. "Sister, you're hideous I can come up with a charm to change you back if you like."

Theodora looks in a mirror, "Julie, was right about one thing, but wrong about the others I will choose to stay this way, I will not hide I want to show him what he did to me for her!" She screams pointing to me. She comes toward me, "As for you my pretty, you will get to see your beloved wizard again, but I will see to it that you and him are the first to die when we declare war." I start to tremble and a tear falls down my cheek.

Evanora says, "I'll try and stop them in the dark forest and summon the troops." With that her and Theodora me by myself, at this point there are two places I rather be at, back home in Kansas, or Oscar's arms.

* * *

Oscar's POV

"So you've never been to Kansas?" I ask, I think her name is Wanda.

"Kansas? Is that where you come from?" She asks, I nod in reply and she responds, "You must have traveled a long way to get here."

"You could say that, but allow me to introduce to you my partners," I turn to Finley, "This is Finley," I point to China Girl, "and China Girl," I look up and Julie isn't there. "Where's Julie?" I ask looking around. Finley and China girl turn around and gasp.

"Do you think someone could have taken her?" China Girl asks as Finley finds something and hands it to me.

"It's addressed to you, Wizard." He says.

"Thanks" I say walking over to a rock sit on it and open the envelope with a note inside:

Dear Oscar,

I'm sorry for leaving on short notice but there is something I have to do. I know that Evanora is the true wicked Witch and she's going to try to turn Theodora against you and turn her wicked. I'm going to try and stop her, I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't let me go. But this letter is not only to tell you where I've gone but also to confess some things. I know you'll think I'm crazy after you read this but here it goes, I'm from a small town in Kansas from the year 2013. I was brought here by a tornado. And the reason I know so much about Evanora and Theodora, Glinda and Oz is because there are many movies and plays about Oz (I'll explain what a play and movie is later) but there is one that just came out about you and how you ended up being the Wizard. I've seen it multiple times. Also I feel this must be said even though I know that you are going to end up with Glinda but you need to know and I don't know what will happen when I get to Evanora and Theodora so here it goes. On this journey I fell madly and crazily in love with you and I would do anything to be with you. Well I hope what I have said doesn't make you think I'm crazy the last thing I want is to scare you away. I hope to return to you soon.

With Love, Julia.

I look at the paper and put it in my pocket. Little does she know that I have no feelings for Wanda or Glinda at all, there all for her.

* * *

**Don't hate me for another Cliffy I wanted to get this one up there because with school and everything i don't know when i'll be updating but i'm going to try and do it as much as i can. Thank you guys for being so supportive your reviews make my day and Thank you for enjoying my writing you guys rock! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**~Sara**


	7. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own Julia and that's it**

* * *

I walk back to the others, "She went back to the emerald city" I inform them. I see their expression sadden.

"Follow me." Glinda says walking into the gate that she had opened. We walk to a huge grave with an angel on it. "This is where my father is buried. He said that a wizard would come and help my people. Evanora killed him because she wants the throne for herself." Glinda says, "I have waited a long time for you to come so are you going to save my people or not?"

I take my hat off and I bow, "I will."

There is a banging on the gates and the same guards that protect the Emerald City are trying to hop over the gate. "Evanora knows you know the truth and will stop at nothing to destroy you." My eyes grow wide as I look at her, "Now would be a good time to work your magic."

I have a different idea, "Let's run." I say and we all hear the screeching of the same creatures that chased us when I arrived.

"Run?" Glinda asks and I nod grabbing her arm and start running deeper into the graveyard.

"You have any ideas?" I ask seeing that the guards are coming closer. She turns around and with the swing of her wand thick fog appears. The guards slow down and the monkeys are running into graves. When I feel the coast is clear I realize that everyone has been separated from me.

"Monkey, China Girl," I say and it echoes.

I hear a scream and look up to see China Girl in the air, "SOMEONE CATCH ME!" I run and catch her in time.

"Are you alright?" I ask putting her on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." She says.

"I'm fine too." Finley says poking his head out of the fog. We hear the roar of the baboons and start running again.

"Fog was a great idea," I say sarcastically.

Glinda pops up right next to me and yells, "It was the best I could do at the time." I look straight ahead and see light. When we get closer to the light I almost fall because there is an unexpected cliff. "Help!" I yell throwing my bag Finley catching it. Glinda grabs me and Finley grabs Glinda's dress as China Girl grabs Finley's tale and they pull me up.

"What do we do now?" I ask looking at Glinda.

Glinda looks over the cliff and looks at me, "Do as I do." She takes off her cape and jumps off the cliff.

Finley was about to join her when I stop him, "Just because she jumps off a cliff you are too?" I ask.

Finley gives me a dirty look, "I have wings duh." He drops down with China Girl.

I look back to the forest to see the baboons coming closer and I quickly jump off the cliff to be caught in a bubble. I get off from the fog to see Finley flying and Glinda and China Girl are too in a bubble. I look around and see all the amazing things around me. We start going into what looks like a diamond forest where everything is made out of diamonds and flowers out of Rubies. I can see why Julia loves this place. When we get out of the Forest I see a beautiful castle with a bubble secured around it. "Glinda, what is that?" I ask referring to the bubble, noticing that we are headed right toward it at a quick paste.

"That's a wall to protect ourselves from our enemies. Only the Good hearted people can get through." I gulp as we are heading for the wall.

Finley, China Girl, and Glinda get through the wall easily when it comes to be my turn I think the worse but surprised that I too got in without a struggle.

I look to see all the people waving at me; I nervously wave back to them with a big smile on my face as we land on the road my bubble pops and people swarm around me. "Hi, how are you? "I say to many people as Glinda grabs me and leads me to the stairs. "I may not actually be the wizard." I whisper to her.

"I know, I could tell." She responds smiling.

"You could?" I ask and she nods, "Oh."

"Well at least not the one we were expecting but as long as you can make them believe, we'll be good." She says as we turn to the people of Oz.

"People of Oz, your Wizard is here!" I say raising my arms everyone screams with joy.

"What's that?" Someone in the crowd asks and I look up to my left to see a fireball heading this way. Everyone starts to freak out.

"It's alright!" Glinda says trying to calm the people, "Everyone take cover and hide." She says turning to me, "Just in case the Wicked Witch can't get in on her own.

After she says that the ball breaks the bubble and lands in the middle of the road. Glinda and I walk down the stairs to see a woman pop up of the flames in a pointy hat. She walks out and scares the people and comes over to Glinda and me. " What do you want?" I ask bravely.

She scoffs, "Don't you recognize me, Wizard? Or is it the green skin confusing you." She says and I look closer.

"Theodora? What happened to you?" I ask.

"I transformed into the one thing that everyone expects to me to be." She turns to the people, "Aww cute you all believe in him, I did once and he betrayed me with her!" She points to her left and shows a disgruntled Julia her hair is knotted and her dress ripped her wrist look all bruised along with her ankles. She is about to fall but I try to catch her but my body is thrown to the other side.

"Theodora, that is enough! Get out of here before something bad happens to you." Glinda says putting her wand out in Theodora's new face.

"Fine, but when my sister and I return I will make sure that you will all die your Wizard and his precious girlfriend being the first of our victims." She takes one of the ladies brooms and it turns black. "What was it you said about a broom and flying?" She asks flying off cackling.

Glinda and I run over to Julia, "I'll take care of her you try to maintain the town," I say to Glinda she nods and goes down and helps everyone out, while I go into the chamber to lay Julia down.

"She's still good you know." Julia says growing a little more conscious, "I can change her back, I have to try again." She starts to sit up but I push her back down softly.

"You need to rest, you had me worried when you left." I say moving her bangs out of her face.

She smiles and grabs my hand. "If I didn't do what I did and told you, you wouldn't let me go I know I was meant to be here for something."

"You said in your letter I'm suppose to fall in love with Glinda right?" Julia nod and I continue, "Have you ever thought that being on this journey with you has made me fall madly in love with you too."

"I thought it was impossible at first than I kind of had moments when I thought you felt the same.." I silence her by crashing her lips with mine. I felt fireworks immediately; the feeling intensifies when she kisses back. We pull apart and I smile, "I love you, but I do have a question." I state making circles with my thumb on her hand.

"Okay, what?" She asks.

"Do you miss Kansas?" I ask looking in her eyes to see a hint of sadness.

"A little, but Oz feels like home even more when I'm with you." She responds as she pulls me to lay down with her, "I love you, Oscar, " She says mid yawn closing her eyes and laying her head on my chest.

"I love you too." I say falling into a deep sleep myself, thinking about the response she gave me about home.

* * *

**Reunited and it feels so good! Well, i hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review if you like it and what you liked about it if you disliked it tell me what i can do to improve i appreciate all feed back Love you guys.**

**~Sara**


	8. What Happened There Julie?

**Disclaimer: I only own Julie**

**This is continuing in Oscars POV**

* * *

Something is shaking me awake I turn to see China Girl staring at me. "Can you tuck me in?" She asks with sad eyes.

"I'd be happy to," I say shifting to get up and hear Julia stir, I quietly move, as Julie lies there peacefully asleep. I then pick up China Girl and we go into her room.

"Is Julie okay, Wizard?" She asks as I put on her on her bed, as she snuggles in her bed.

"She will be fine she needs some rest like you do." I say about to put on her covers when she stops me.

She fluffs her pillows and then says, "You may bring forth the covers."

I slightly chuckle to myself at her attitude and play along. "Yes Ma'am." As I pull the covers over her, " Goodnight, my little China Girl." I say about to walk out.

"Do you grant wishes?" China Girls asks. I turn around with a quizzical look on my face. "The last Wizard could grant wishes, and he would only grant them if they were good."

I sit on the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of Wizard."

"Oh," she says, disappointment in her voice, "Wanna know what I'd wish for?" She asks raising her voice to a happier tone.

"I think you'd as for a new dress." I say jokingly.

"My family back, actually." She says putting her head down.

My heartbreaks and I lift her head up, " I know. I would bring them back if I could but I'm not that kind of wizard."

"What kind of wizard are you?" China Girl asks.

"Well, back where I'm from there was only one wizard his name was Thomas Edison he made inventions with as much as wire and a string. He could make something out of nothing and that's the kind of wizard I hope to be."

She puts her head on her pillow, "I can tell that's the kind you are. I would prefer if you could grant wishes but I think you are just as great." She yawns, "Goodnight, Wizard." She closes her eyes.

"Goodnight." I say thinking about what she told me.

I walk out of her room to see Julie sitting on the steps of the door, "You should be in bed." I say sitting next to her.

"You shouldn't tell me what to do. I'm going to be 18 soon." She says pushing me playfully.

I laugh, "Well, I only do it cause I care." I look down at her wrists and see the bruises and cringe. "Julie, what happened?" I ask rubbing her wrist.

"Well, I almost had Theodora, I almost stopped the transformation from happening at all. Then Evanora had lied saying that I was trying to steal you from her. To prove her point she had put a false image of you and I kissing in the forest. I got angry and knocked the crystal ball over causing it to shatter. Theodora believed her sister and I was bound tightly and forced to watch her transform into what she is now. Then they left me and at that point I wanted to be back in Kansas or in your arms and then they came back and Evanora kept electrocuting me to make me talk about how I knew what I knew. She would've killed me if it weren't for Theodora who stopped her." She says a tear sliding down her cheek that I remove by swiping my thumb on her cheek. " She is still good, Oscar, I can change her back I know I can."

"Well, I think I know how we can stop the wicked sisters all together maybe we can kill two birds with one stone." I say helping her up and walking over to Glinda.

I go to my bag and open a book and I go to where Glinda and Julie are talking and drop the book on the table.

"What's this?" Glinda asks opening the book.

"All of my secrets we can use some of these things we could scare off Evanora. If we can separate Theodora Julie can talk to her. It will be a big trick and we can scare them off the land. We will need a distraction though. I say as Glinda is looking through the book.

"A Con Nothing but a trick?" She says smiling and I smile.

I look at the two ladies and grab Julie's hand, "My best trick yet."

* * *

**I'm sad to say but there is only a few chapters left until i unveil my biggest trick yet, which is more then the ending but don't worry when this one is done i have been planning a sequel that will blow you guys away i hope. So review i love reading what you have to say and keep on believing**

**~Sara**


	9. A Dance is Like a Conversation

**Disclaimer: Only own Julia**

* * *

Julia's POV

I look at Oz and smile but an idea pops into my head as I release his hand, "What if I go to the Emerald City I can get Theodora by herself." I say getting up.

Oscar steps in front of me and sits me back down, "Julie, I don't like that idea you said it yourself Evanora would've killed you if Theodora hadn't stepped in. It's too dangerous I don't want to risk losing you. I won't let you risk your life because of me."

"I'm going to leave you two alone I'm going to retire in my chamber if you need anything let me know. Goodnight," Glinda says leaving for her room.

"I don't care if I can change her back and clear your name I will feel accomplished. I need to try, Oz please." I say grabbing his hand.

Oscar moves a strand of hair behind my ear. "Trust me okay. I will get you to her. It will be fine, but I'm curious as to why you are so persistent on trying to change what has happened to her." He says sitting next to me.

"She doesn't deserve it. Her sister framed us into betraying her and because of her heart being broken Evanora used that to her advantaged and turned her into what she is today. What Evanora did was sneaky and wrong and I want to do right by her I want to save her." I look to him and smile, "What time is it?" I ask.

He looks at the master clock, "8:30 P.M Why?" He asks confused. I get up and go through my things, "What are you doing, Julez?"

I find what I'm looking for and go back toward him. "I like when you call me Julez," I say holding out the device, "Getting of the topic of the wicked sisters, this is my Ipod it plays music of all types. A lot of things have evolved since 1905."

"I can't wait for you to teach me all of them," He says smiling.

I play "One step Closer" from the Little Mermaid. "Come on, Wizard dance with me." I say pulling him out of the Chair. I put my hand in his and my other hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand on my waist and we start to sway. As the music's pace picked up we started to twirl around the room. To my surprise he lifts me and spins me around, as we laugh and continue to dance. When the music slows down so do we and I lay my head on his chest. I look up to him and he starts to lean in when the song ends and rock and roll blast through the speakers.

I shut off my ipod, "That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Oz says wrapping his hands around my waist. "But I want to know more about you do you have any deep dark secrets that I should know about?" he asks.

I look at him with a serious look, "Well…."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and it being short i wanted to update and at the same time i'm trying to lengthen the story a little bit the reality is, my biggest trick yet is coming shortly. What is it you may ask well you have to keep reading to find out. Please review i enjoy hearing your opinions and tell me what you want to see happen next who knows maybe it will happen :)**

**~Sara**


	10. The Wizard and I

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia**

* * *

"Well, My life isn't as squeaky clean as you would think. I use to live in Chicago with my family. My parents split up when I was little. So my mom than became an alcoholic. She was so mean towards me I guess because I looked like my dad and she got into a car accident when I was 12. My dad lived in Kansas so I moved in with him. I don't like my stepmom; she is very rude and very controlling. The reason I looked like I did when we met is because my stepmom hated it. Also it was because I wanted a look to reflect how I felt, all dark and everything. To top of that I couldn't even get away at school because I love performing and I would get bullied. So much so I." I start to cry, Oscar grabs my hand, "I attempted suicide, I'm glad I failed because than I wouldn't have gotten to play Dorothy in Wizard of Oz, which I now won't get to play but I'm really in Oz which is better and I fell in love. Which I can't say that I've ever done." I say looking at him tears streaming down my face. "Oscar, I'm so damaged, I don't even know why I told you that." I bury my head in my hands.

I feel his hands remove mine from my face, "Look at me," I look up at him, "I don't think you're damaged, you've just been hurt by the world. " He says kissing my hands. "Could you sing for me?" he asks changing the topic., "Something from an Oz inspired thing."

I smile, "Okay I think you'll like the song I pick." I go towards my ipod and pick the instrumental version of the song and hit play:

Did that really just happen?

Have I actually understood?

This weird quirk I've tried

To suppress or hide

Is a talent that could

Help me meet the Wizard

If I make good

So I'll make good

When I meet the Wizard,

Once I prove my worth,

And then I'll meet the Wizard

What I've waited for since,

(Spoken: Since birth!)

And with all his Wizard wisdom,

By my looks, he won't be blinded

Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)

Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?

(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,

"I see who you truly are -

A girl on whom I can rely!"

And that's how we'll begin

The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard

My whole life will change

'Cuz once you're with the Wizard

No one thinks you're strange!

No father is not proud of you,

No sister acts ashamed

And all of Oz has to love you

When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed

And this gift or this curse

I have inside

Maybe at last, I'll know why

When we are hand in hand -

The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,

A girl who is so superior,

Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside

Have a matching exterior?

And since folks here to an absurd degree

Seem fixated on your verdigris

Would it be all right by you

If I de-greenified you?"

And though of course,

That's not important to me

"All right, why not?" I'll reply

Oh, what a pair we'll be

The Wizard and I;

Yes, what a pair we'll be

The Wizard and...

Unlimited

My future is unlimited

And I've just had a vision

Almost like a prophecy

I know - it sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But I swear, someday there'll be

A celebration throughout Oz

That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,

Feeling things I've never felt

And though I'd never show it,

I'd be so happy, I could melt!

And so it will be

For the rest of my life,

And I'll want nothing else

Till I die

Held in such high esteem

When people see me, they will scream

For half of Oz's favorite team;

The Wizard

And I!

I belt out the last note and I hear a thunder of applause, I turn around to see Glinda, Finley, China Girl, and Oz clapping but I go out on the balcony to see the whole town applauding. "I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean to wake you up I kind of got lost in the moment." I blush.

"What song was that?" Finley asks.

"It's called the wizard and I and it is from a play from where I come from called Wicked it's actually another story of how the Wicked Witch became the Wicked Witch and How her Glinda were friends in College. Although instead of Theodora her name was Elpheba. I always related to her because she always tried to do good but it always was misconstrued as bad. And I always felt that way."

"You're blessed with a voice like that, Child, and me and Theodora were friends once in school we were roommates actually, I believe there is still good in her." Glinda says walking away holding China Girl's hand taking her to bed.

My mouth drops I can't believe the information that Glinda leaked, "Wow," I say.

"Hey," I look up to see Oz in front of me with a look of concern, "You okay?"  
I get up and kiss his cheek, "I'm fine but I am tired, Goodnight, Wizard." I say walking away.

"Goodnight Julez," He says as I close the door.

I smile, I love him I think to myself I am so in love with him.

Oscar's POV

I love her I think to myself, but I have a feeling that she is running away from her problems back home. I can't believe she almost took her own life when she has so much to give. But the more I get to know her the deeper my feelings toward her get. I hope in the end she doesn't hate me for what I want to do for her.

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrr MUHAHAHAHAH! I have to foreshadow my biggest trick and keep you guys on you're toes.I hope you guys enjoy this chap, i realized in the beginning we don't know much about Julia and this kind of explains how she was in the beginning and who she is now (at least that was the goal) please review i enjoy reading them and favorite/follow if you love the story**

**~Sara**


	11. I Believe You

**Disclaimer I only own Julia**

* * *

I wake up by a kiss, "Wake up, wizard." Julie whispers.

I smile and open my eyes to see Finley on my chest, "AHHH!" I jump off the bed, and turn right in front of Julia watching her hysterically laughing. "Cute, please tell me Monkey didn't kiss me."

"What if I told you he did?" She challenges raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I may have to do this." I say tickling her. Her laugh booms through the room as she struggles to get away, "Did he kiss me?" I ask tickling her harder.

"Stop.. No. Of.. Course. He. Didn't. it. Was. Me!" Julia says in-between laughs.

"Prove it." I say facing her toward me and kissing her passionately.

I feel her pushing me off, "Well, as much as I would love to keep this up with you I have to see if I can get a new dress for battle. This dress just won't do anymore it's all ripped." Julie says getting up and leaving Finley and me alone.

Finley whistles, "Oz and Julie sitting in a tree K-I.." I throw a pillow at him to get him.

"Shut up, Finley, I have to tell you something," I whisper in his ear.

Finley gasps, "She'll be heartbroken, Oz," He says looking up at me.

"I know but she needs me to do this for her I hope she thanks me for it in the long run." I say looking at Finley," Come on, Monkey, we have witches to fight off."

* * *

Julia's POV

I walk into a building to see a woman, "Hello, you sew yes?"

The lady nods, "Would you like me to sew you something?" She asks politely.

I show her a picture of a slim Emerald green grown straps that hug past the shoulders and gold heels, "Oh you will look lovely in this, Miss Gale. I'll have this done by the end of the day."

I smile, "Thank you but take your time don't slave over it. What's your name?"

"Elanor," She says curtsying, "I'm going to get started have a good day." She says getting to work.

I walk away and bump into someone, "Sorry, Glinda, I wasn't paying attention." I say.

"You looked trouble, Dear, is something bothering you?" She asks with concern written on her face.

"No, it's just that woman had the same name and features as my mom it just made me think about her. She passed away a long time ago." I say with a small smile.

Glinda smiles and hugs me, "I'm sure she would be proud of you and what a beautiful strong independent woman that you are today at 17."

I nod as she walks away and see Oz talking to the tinkers. I walk to see China Girl playing jump rope with two munchkin girls. I feel so out of place here I miss home sometimes even if it was crappy. I look at Oz he makes this place feel like home for me along with everyone I've met here. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Elanor holding out the dress and the shoes. "That was fast! Thank you can I pay you?"

"No need dear any one who is friends with the wizard is friend of mine." She says bowing and leaving.

I go in the castle and change into the outfit. "You look nice Julie," I turn around to see Finley smiling.

"Thanks, Finley, I need to tell you something, you need to swear not to tell anyone okay."

"I swear I will," Finley says crossing his heart.

"I'm leaving to go confront Theodora, Tonight." I say packing my things.

"What about Oz? He'll be crushed if you leave him." Finley says.

"He won't let me go on my own and I need to change her back even if it kills me so I'm leaving. And you swore not to tell so you better not!" I say getting ready to walk out the door, "Goodbye, Finley." I leave the room. I sneak pass everyone and go on the yellow brick road.

When the Emerald city comes into my view I hear some cackling. "Theodora! Come here!"

I feel a hand grasp my neck, "What are you doing here?" She snarls her yellow teeth showing. "You dare show up here when I can easily kill you."

"I know you won't though you wouldn't let Evanora kill me so why would you? Theodora this isn't you! You need help Evanora is manipulative. I can help you deep dig down you must know that what I said when you first transformed was true."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" She questions.

"You didn't deserve Theodora I want to do right by you and clear Oz's name."

She looks at me quizzically, "What do you mean clear Oz's name?" She releases me.

"Oz only brought one Music Box with him and we never kissed at the forest. I admit that I have strong feelings for him and I know that he broke your heart and I'm sorry! But Evanora is going to destroy everything and everyone if you don't help us." I plead I hold out my hand.

"I'll think about it, but until then you have to come with me!" Theodora grabs me and throws me on her broom and flies toward the chambers of the Emerald City, "I believe you." She says I smile as we near the Emerald City things are turning out smoothly.

* * *

Oscar's POV

When I finish talking to the tinkers I look at the woman sewing the scarecrows heads and I give them a thumbs up to tell them they are doing a good job.

I look around the kingdom "Glinda have you seen Julia?" I ask looking around.

"Not since this morning Oz. Maybe she is in the castle." She says as we head for the castle.

When we walk in we see Finley pacing back and forth. "Finley have you seen Julia?" I ask.

Finley starts fidgeting, "Julia no, not a clue where she's at." He guiltily smiles.

"Spit it out Finley what do you know that I don't." I say, "You have sworn the oath of the life debt monkey."

"Okay fine Julia went to the Emerald City to talk to Theodora she told me not to tell you because she was afraid that you would try to stop her." Finley spits out.

"Maybe she is trying to start the plan off me and her had a conversation of a plan that included her leaving I guess she went with it." Glinda says.

"You did what?" I ask shocked, "She could be in danger!"

* * *

**Please Review it means a lot 3**

**~Sara**


	12. Battle Plans

**Sorry it took forever to post this i've been busy but now i'm back so Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Julia**

* * *

"Oscar, she is a big girl she can handle whatever comes her way." Glinda retorts touching my shoulder I automatically flinch away, "Why are you so protective over her she is young yes but she isn't a child."

I turn to her, "I'm protective over her because I love her and I won't let her lose her life because of me."

"You underestimate her than. She may have been helpless when you first met her but she seems like she can handle her own battles and you handle yours." Glinda says going towards the window.

"Night is going to fall soon we should all get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." I say, "Wait, where's China Girl?" I ask worried/

"Here!" she says on the chair holding her hands up for me to pick her up. "Is Julie going to be okay?"

I nod," She will but we're going to save her."

Julie's POV

Theodora pulls over to the side of the Emerald City, "Stay hidden, I'll come back for you tomorrow morning, If I send you to Evanora she may kill you."

Theodora starts walking away.

"Wait," She turns around, "I have to know, when I told you all that stuff before you transformed why didn't you believe me?"

She sighs, "Well, my mind was so clouded by the fact that Oz didn't love me. I was sure that when the great wizard would sweep me off my feet. When Evanora showed the image of you two my heart shattered so anything you said meant nothing. Evanora is my sister and I trusted her."

I cross my arms, giving her a look of disbelief, "So why believe me now? How can I trust you? For all I know you could leave me hear to have one of those baboons come and rip me to pieces."

She takes my hand. "Why would someone come to a place where she knows her life is wanted but comes to help a person who seemed like a lost cause?" She smiles, "You were right about Evanora, about the transformation I realized that after the fact and I apologize to you for doubting you."

I smile, "I forgive you, but I'm going to need you to do something for me." I whisper something in her ear.

"I can do that. Thank you Julie." She says hugging me.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For believing in me." She says getting on her broom flying away.

I lie on the grass and fall asleep peacefully.

Oscar's POV

I wake up to birds singing. I put on my jacket and my hat and walk out seeing everyone putting things in order.

"You ready, Wizard." I turn to see Glinda in a dress that looks like she is ready for war.

"The only thing is finding out how to get into the Emerald City." I say.

Her smile grows, "I know someone." She nods behind me.

I turn around to see good ol' sourpuss. "Hello, sourpuss." I smile at him as he scowls.

"My name is Knuck." He says slamming his horn on the ground. "You better be nice to me or I won't tell you about Julia."

My interest peaks at her, "You know of her whereabouts?" he nods, "Please tell me she's safe."

"The witches have her but she is safe for now." He gives a slight nod to Glinda.

"Alright let's take back what's ours!" I say as we gather everyone, "I'm not one for words but you deserve to have a place where you can feel safe from those who cause destruction upon this land!" The crowd cheers and it echoes through the fields.

I get on the carriage next to Knuck and put on the costume of one of the winkies, "You ready Oz?" Finley asks from behind the curtain.

"Let's go scare off some witches!" I reply with much enthusiasm.

Knuck takes the reins and shakes them to get the horses to move.

Julia's POV

Well, I am now captured by the witches Theodora retrieved me this morning. I am staying in chains in the dungeon when I see the door opens. Evanora grabs me along with Theodora and takes us to the top of gate of the city. "You will watch these people die." She says in my ear and my body tenses I hope this plan works. I feel a squeeze on my arm for comfort by Theodora.

I look closely to see Glinda and she waves her arm and smoke begins to appear. I see the "Quadlings" coming through the smoke.

"Attack!" Evanora yells and a swarm of flying monkeys flies over and dives down to attack the farmers.

The smoke clears and the Monkeys hold up straw and one of the monkeys falls over from smelling the flowers. "Fall back," Evanora yells. Her army tries to come back they all fall asleep.

Evanora and her two henchmen fly toward Glinda and Theodora takes me to the other munchkins. "Stay hidden okay?" I nod and smile as she flies to guard the Ozian Treasure. I hear an awful screeching noise, let the games begin.

* * *

**Well Here you go we are getting close to the end thank you all for the support keep reviewing and i'll keep posting :)**

**~Sara**


	13. The Greatest Gift of All

**Disclaimer: I OWN Julia**

* * *

I look up to see the two baboons dragging Glinda and dropping her on the platform. Evanora not far behind.

"Citizens of Oz the fallen of your beloved wizard and Glinda has begun. Did you really think the good witch's father's prophecy would really come true." She yells, "Watch as the prophecy die with your beloved Glinda and Wizard.

Theodora flies down as Evanora is electrocuting Glinda but stops when Theodora speaks, "Your beloved Wizard has left you," she says pointing as on air balloon flying away, it's time to put my acting skills to the test, Theodora makes a fire ball and throws it at the colorful balloon, which is engulfed in flames.

"NO!" I scream not being heard over the crowd's gasps. I go over to where the balloon and I pick up Oz's hat. I start to cry thinking that he might have actually been in the balloon. I feel something jump into my arms I look down to see Finley hugging me. I return the embrace as we both are crying. I see a pair of feet step right next to me as I put Finley down and I look up to see a shaven winkie guard starting down at me. He takes me by the arm and yanks me up. "Hey!" I yell yanking my arm back. The man lifts up his hat to reveal Oz my doubts are relieved and I smile, "Hi, Oz." I say hugging him.

"Oz!" Finley's eyes lights up and hugs him too. "You fooled everyone that was your greatest trick yet." He says.

"That was just beginning," He says, "Come on." Oz grabs my hand and we secretly get into the carriage that is right by the fountain.

"You know Theodora is playing along right? Oz I did it I got to Theodora." I smile and hug him.

"That's great!" Oz says kissing my head and I look over at Finley giving Oz a dirty look. Oz shrugs it off and goes into the seat to start the show.

The tinker flips the switch on and the light hits Oz's face as he yells into the microphone, "You can't destroy me I am the great and powerful Wizard of Oz!"

"It's not possible" Theodora acts out.

"Oh really well, we will see about that when we kill your precious girlfriend." Evanora retorts.

"She is safe from you Evanora!" Oz yells as Finley makes sound effects on a different microphone as I'm peeking out of the curtain to see what's happening. "For trying to destroy me I shall unleash the stars on you!" with that being said the fireworks begin to explode. Everyone looks up into the dark sky in awe.

One seems to come out of Oz's mouth and right to Evanora, she ducks quickly but scurries away.

"Evanora left! I say getting out of the carriage. I run up to the platform and hug Theodora, "We did it!"

She hugs back and we turn to free Glinda but she's gone. She must be confronting Evanora. I look out to see the crowd cheering. "People of Oz!" I yell, "It is my honor to say that Theodora is not evil it was an act she is our ally!" as I am about to continue we hear a screeching looking up I see Evanora fly with her baboons, "Let us celebrate for now the wicked witch is gone!" The crowd cheers and I look at Oz as he winks at me and I smile at him. It suddenly disappears, as does the cart. Theodora and I go into the throne room to see a celebration going on.

"We did it!" China girl yells jumping in Oz's arms.

"Theodora, thank you we couldn't have done it without you." Glinda says hugging her.

"Well, we should continue our celebration tomorrow we have had a long day." Oz says. Everyone leaves and I'm about to follow everyone when two hands grab my waist. "Thank you, Julia," He turns me around. "I don't know what I would've done without you today." Oz takes a strand of hair and puts it behind my ear.

I smile and kiss him on the cheek, "You're welcome, Oscar, goodnight." I bow and walk to my room. I feel guilty because as much as I want to be here I really miss home. But I've never felt like I feel when I'm around Oz. The thoughts run in head and my eyes slowly close.

I wake up and change into a short knee length green dress with a v-neck line and my hair in a curly ponytail and gold flats. I walk out and see Glinda with a scroll in her hand heading outside. I go out with her and she starts reading. "Ozians, we can now celebrate that our land is now free. As for Theodora she will be turned back into the girl that we all know and love. Enjoy to as our celebration begins, Sincerely, Wizard." The crowd cheers and Glinda and I sneak away into the throne room to see Theodora, Finley, China Girl, Knuck, the Tinker all watching as Oz comes up as the floating head over the throne.

"Ahh, if it isn't miss Julia. Hello Julez, and Miss Glinda."

Glinda steps next to me and we both bow, "Hello, Wizard," Glinda and I say in unison. His head disappears as Oz steps out of the Curtain.

"Zim zala zim!" He yells, "Now if anyone wants to see the wizard they can. And we will need to be prepared because when Evanora comes back and she will come back we will need to be ready." We all nod. "Now time for Gifts." China girl's face lit up. "Master Tinker. Thank you for everything you have to done for me." He says pulling out a contraption, "For you I give you my thing a ma jig."

The tinker smiled, "Thank you."

He turns to Glinda, "Glinda, you have helped me through it all and as a thank you I give you this." He holds out a snow globe with her castle and villiage in the middle. "Shake it." He urges as she shakes it her face lights up as glitter fill the globe. "The tinker made it."

Glinda smiles and bows, "It's perfect, Wizard, Thank you." She smiles and shakes it again.

Oz steps infront of Theodora, "I'm afraid that what I give you isn't tangible and it's not ready yet but Glinda and I are working on a counter curse for you to change you back and restore your heart."

Theodora looks stunned, "Oz I don't know what to say." She hugs him, "Thank you!"

Oz returns the hug and turns to knuck, "And now sourpuss, I'm giving you a gift that where I come from can turn a frown into a smile." He holds out the "smiling stick" and gave it to him.

Knuck scoffs and says, "I don't want this take it back."

"I cannot." Oscar replies with a smug look on his face.

Knuck puts the thing under his nose to show the fake smile. "Knuck," He turns to China Girl as she says, "You look nice with a smile."

Knuck puts it down and smiles at Oscar, "Thank you."

Oz nods and walks towards Finley, "Finley, I'm giving you something that I've never given anyone before." He takes his hat and puts it on Finley. It slides down Finley's head and he pulls it out of his face looking at Oz as he says, "My friendship."

"That's all I ever wanted." Finley responds.

China Girl couldn't contain herself, "Me next!'

Oz smiles, walks to her and picks her up, " I'm not one that can grant wishes and I can't give you what you want the most," He says as he walks to the throne, "but here is the next best thing to your actual…"

China Girl interrupts him, "It's perfect thank you." She runs to me and I pick her up. "You have something for Miss Julia Right?" She asks.

"I don't need anything I'm happy with what I have." I say putting her down.

"Ahh, but you get the greatest gift of all my love." Oscar says grabbing my hand and kisses it. "You get to go home to Kansas.

I remove my hand from his grasp, "What?"

* * *

**Do you guys hate me for leaving it at this spot. I had to i couldn't help it :) Keep reviewing and i'll keep updating i really appreciate all the support 3**

**~Sara**


	14. I Intend To Marry You Julia

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia**

* * *

I have mix emotions about what Oscar has just told me, I want to go home but I also want to stay with Oscar.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" He asks and everyone files out. "Julia, as much as I love you and it would be selfish of me to keep you here. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"But what about us? I want you in my life!" I say walking to sit on the steps to the throne, "You make me feel complete and I want to stay."

"I know that deep down you want to go home. Me I'll always be here for you and in your dreams, which leads me to the next part of your gift." He opens his coat and reveals of a familiar square box.

"Oz, I've seen this box before?" I say crossing my arms.

"Ahh, my sweet Julez this one is different open it and you'll find out." Oscar smiles.

I give him a skeptical look and open the box to see two figures dancing and the instrumental version of Wizard and I was playing. I see the figure resembled Oz and the girl was wearing hot pink pants, "Is that me?" I ask as Oz nods, "How?"

"I designed it and the Tinker made it. The note in there is to only be read when you get back home." He says.

I look down to avoid him seeing me cry, "There's no way of persuading you to keep me here is there?"

"No" He says, "No matter how I feel, I know it's the right thing to do for you."

"I'll miss you Oscar Diggs." I say trying hard not to cry hysterically.

He takes my chin and lifts my head up. "All you need to do if you ever want to see me is close your eyes, Beautiful." He says kissing me long and passionately.

I smile as we pull away and I hug him, "Thank you. I hate to leave though." I lay my head on his shoulder. "Oscar, can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it my angel?" He asks looking at me.

"Dance with me." I say as I open the music box. I turn to Oz he bows and offers his hand. I curtsy and take his hand and put my other hand on his shoulders as he puts his other hand on my waist and we start to dance. Oscar twirls me and my back lands on his front and we start to sway like that our heads touching. "I love you, Wizard."

"I love you too." Oscar says twirling me back into the position we were in and we begin to twirl around the room to the sound of the music box. "I will miss you a lot."

"Then why send me away?" I press on as I wiggle out from his grasp.

"Julie, don't.." Oz starts.

"Do you not love me like you say did I do something wrong?"

"Child, think of your age." Glinda says walking in.

"I'm 17," I say, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Yes but what was your dream before your arrival here?" She asks.

I think reply, "I always wanted to be in the behavioral analysis unit in the FBI." I still do and I get it now, "Oh I see."

"Julia, once you have lived your life to your fullest and I know you enough to know when you will be I will send you a sign to come back okay?"

I nod, "But that still does not explain how you'll send me back to 2013."

Glinda steps closer to me. "We have tested this spell that I've been working on with Theodora we will have you home in no time."

"Tell everyone I said goodbye then. Glinda I'll miss you." I turn to Oscar and I hug him for the last time. "Bye I'll see you soon?" I say sounding more like a question.

Oz kisses the top of my head, "Until next time, Julie."

Glinda directs me where to and I hold on to the music box. Glinda says some words in a different language and with the wave of her hand smoke swirls around me.

It seems like the room is spinning and my eyes flutter open. I am laying in my bed my dad was looking over me. "Good you'll alright. I was so worried." He looks at my nightstand, "When did you get this?" I turn to see the music box.

He is about to open it when I interrupt him, "Dad could you make me some soup I'm really hungry." I say smiling.

"Sure thing I'm so glad you are safe I was afraid you wouldn't wake up after the tornado yesterday." With that he leaves.

I've been out for only a day. That's not possible. I shrug and take the box open it to see Oz and I spinning and I smile. I take out the piece of paper in it and open a ring with a big emerald falls out. I look at it and start reading.

My lovely Julia,

I know that a part of you is mad at me for sending you home. I know you are also concerned about my well-being but I'm willing to wait. I'll wait until I can add to the ring that you are probably holding in your hand, with a wedding band. Yes consider this ring an engagement ring I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, when you are ready. I love you very much.

With love, Oscar.

I fold the paper and place it back in the box. I look at the ring and I put it on my right ring finger, so people don't get suspicious. "Thank you, Oscar Diggs."

"Julie, your food is ready." My dad calls from down stairs. I get up and go downstairs.

No POV

As Julia walks downstairs an old lady two monkeys was standing outsider her house. "I'll get you my pretty and your precious Wizard too and that blaspheming sister of mine! They will pay!"The hag says as she puts on an emerald charm necklace morphing into a young deceivingly beautiful woman that she once was., "Then all of Oz will be mine! Let them have their fun!" The Wicked Witch cackles and flies away with her Minions.

The End

* * *

**Well i hope to be making a sequel if you guys want one i enjoy that you liked it but i kind of want to make a sequel a crossover with Criminal minds and I have a really good idea on how to do it Should i review and let me know. Thanks for reading but the adventure isn't over yet :)**

**~Sara**


	15. UPDATE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey lovelies I just wanted to give you guys an update that I have a surprise for you that I think that you guys will enjoy. I'm still working on it and than I have the sequel that I shall be starting soon but I have no set date, on it because some important things are coming up that will prevent me from writing. But I shall be bringing my handy dandy notebook incase I get inspired.

**Here is where you come in**:

I want your ideas; the idea that I'm going with the sequel is involving the criminal minds cast. However you are my readers and therefore your input matters. To put it simply I want you to send me a message or review this story telling me what you want to see happen. With all of your ideas I intend to mesh them into the story. So start giving me some ideas I appreciate it.

~Sara


End file.
